


I Think I Might Just Burn

by Mrs_Moony



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Baz's thoughts, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Moony/pseuds/Mrs_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Simon Snow. What an irony, that he's called after something so cold, so ordinary, and so not him. He's nothing like snow. When I look at his face, it's golden and smattered with freckles, sometimes it even seems like it's beaming with dim light. His eyes are the fairest shade of blue, and though they ought to feel cold, they still manage to look like iced flames.</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Might Just Burn

The thing about looking at the sun is that if you look for too long, you'll burn.

The very same can be said about Simon. He's fire and flames, he's the shining sun during the hottest day. He's like that feeling you get during the warm nights when you can't even breathe because of the air burning its way down your throat.

I thought that I can look at him without burning.

Simon Snow. What an irony, that he's called after something so cold, so ordinary, and so not him. He's nothing like snow. When I look at his face, it's golden and smattered with freckles, sometimes it even seems like it's beaming with dim light. His eyes are the fairest shade of blue, and though they ought to feel cold, they still manage to look like iced flames.

It's hard to love the sun, because no matter what you do, you'll burn.   
There's no other way.

Funny, how he thought that I hated him. He believed me every word, he hadn't seen through my cautiously kept façade. I've been nothing but careful about anything I felt, but still, I somehow hoped he'll notice. And at the same time, I didn't.

I'm not worthy of loving him. I know that too well.

But I still do. I still do and I always will.

Would he believe me if I said I never meant any of it? That the way I treated him was nothing like my real self, that my hatred for him was outrun by my love? That nothing he's ever done or will do could ever make me stop loving him?

I think I've been looking for too long.

_I think I might just burn._

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at this fandom, I hope you like it!


End file.
